<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrödinger by fickleminder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302464">Schrödinger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder'>fickleminder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many ghosts dwell within the House of Lamentation alongside its demonic inhabitants. One in particular takes sick pleasure in tormenting Belphegor.</p><p>(Alternatively: when the you that disappeared from Mammon’s arms isn’t completely gone)</p><p>EDIT 29/01/21: now with commissioned art <a href="https://fickleminder.tumblr.com/post/641617243566948352/commission-of-a-scene-from-my-fic-done-by-the">here</a>!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schrödinger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy <s>Halloween</s> Birthday Diavolo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“If I end up dead, I’m totally going to haunt you.” — You, probably, in some timeline or another</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It starts with fleeting glimpses from the corners of his eyes. A shadow here, a trick of the light there.</p><p>Belphegor isn’t too worried at first. Ghosts generally don’t pose much of a threat to demons, let alone a high-ranking one such as himself. In fact, those who haunt the House of Lamentation often take great care to hide themselves away, knowing they can easily be banished with a snap of fingers.</p><p>The exchange student is an entirely different matter, however. You’ve been living with the demon brothers for many months now, and even though you’re under their protection, you are only human. The more ill-intentioned, hostile spirits can still harm you, so the sudden activity of this particular one is something Belphegor cannot simply ignore.</p><p>He briefly considers alerting his brothers, but ultimately dismisses the idea. A pesky ghost is no match for the Avatar of Sloth after all. Besides, it gives him an excuse to stay close to you in case it tries anything funny.</p><p>(Not that he needs one really, but nobody has to know.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time is chalked up to exhaustion.</p><p>Belphegor’s on his way to the planetarium for an afternoon nap when he sees you halfway up the stairs, your footsteps silent as you practically glide towards his former prison. You don’t turn around or even acknowledge him when he calls your name, and a mixture of curiosity and concern has him abandoning his original destination in favor of following you once you’re out of sight.</p><p>An empty attic greets him instead.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The second time is coincidence.</p><p>You’re on cooking duty with Satan, the sounds of light chatter and dinner being prepped lulling Belphegor into a comfortable doze at the dining table. Perhaps it’s his innate link to Beel, but even the aromas are putting him in a good mood. Bat wings sizzling in the pan, double boiled newt soup, bones splintering into pieces, the overpowering smell of fresh human blood —</p><p>Belphegor’s eyes snap open. Suddenly wide awake, he nearly topples over his chair rushing into the kitchen, only to see you and Satan looking back at him in surprise. You’re washing plates at the sink, not a scratch on you, whereas Satan’s holding a butcher knife with faint splatters on his apron from the slab of shadow hog meat on the chopping board. The stench of iron is gone as abruptly as it had torn the Avatar of Sloth out of his peaceful nap.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Belphie?” Satan asks.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I just...” Belphegor scans you over once more, just to make sure you’re absolutely fine. “It’s nothing, forget it.”</p><p>He beats a hasty retreat, but it takes a while for the lingering taste of copper creeping up the back of his tongue to fade.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The third time is when Belphegor finally learns it’s not you the ghost is haunting.</p><p>He should have known things were too good to be true. You had forgiven him so easily, putting aside your own grievances to help repair his relationship with his family. Offering you a pact in return was the least he could do; a part of him knows that he doesn’t deserve your love and kindness, that he’ll never fully atone for his crimes against you.</p><p>But while Belphegor promised himself he wouldn’t take the second chance you’d given him for granted, he never imagined he would ever have to face a you so filled with hate and vengeance. The thought of it is just unconceivable, until the reality is right in front of him.</p><p>There you stand, with a crushed windpipe and caved-in chest, blue lips curled on one side into a taunting smile. Your hair is matted with dried blood, your skull fractured from when he had thrown your corpse onto the ground after strangling the life out of it. Even your mangled neck still bears the imprints of his tail, and though your glazed eyes seem to stare into nothingness, he knows they’re focused on him.</p><p>Belphegor is frozen in his seat as you lift a pale finger to your lips, demanding his silence as you walk towards yourself — the you here and now, the you that Barbatos had chosen to be real — and cradle your own face in cold hands: one cupping your chin, the other resting on top of your intact head.</p><p>“Oi, Belphie! What’s the big idea?”</p><p>Mammon’s shouting jars him back to the present, alerting him to the fact that he has subconsciously transformed into his demon form. He’s in position to lunge at the broken doppelgänger behind your chair, whose hands are poised to snap your neck on a whim.</p><p>“Did ya hear me? I said stand down!” The second eldest orders, changing forms himself as he steps protectively in front of you.</p><p><em>They can’t see it</em>, Belphegor realizes with growing horror. <em>Why can’t they see it?</em></p><p>“Belphie, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” You reach past your guardian towards him, wilting slightly when the youngest demon flinches in response.</p><p>Nearby, Levi and Asmo have paused their game, surveying the commotion worriedly. Levi sets his controller aside, ready to intervene if needed, but it’s Asmo who reads the tense situation like Satan devours his books.</p><p>“What are you looking at, Belphie? There’s nothing there,” he coos, trying to calm everyone down. “Come on now, let’s not fight. Lucifer will throw a fit if we start brawling in the common room.”</p><p>Your ghost doesn’t move, doesn’t even blink as Belphegor forces himself to revert back. He watches carefully as its hands shift to clasp your shoulders instead, squeezing gently as though greeting an old friend. The twisted grin on its face is mocking, daring him to say something.</p><p>Belphegor turns and flees.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lucifer finds him screaming at an empty hallway several days later.</p><p>“Make it go away!” Belphegor howls, begging so pitifully that Lucifer half expects him to go down on his knees. The air reeks of magic, dark and heavy, but the first-born can sense no curse on his brother nor any other presence around him, which makes his behavior all the more alarming.</p><p>He’s been apprised of last week’s incident, of course. Despite your firm insistence that no punishment was necessary since nobody had been hurt, it didn’t explain why Belphegor had acted the way he did. With how he’s been isolating himself lately, no one has any answers either.</p><p>“Belphie, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. What do you see?”</p><p>But Belphegor is too hysterical to give a coherent response. How does he even begin to describe the jagged trail of blood along the hallway, a trail he made himself, dragging your body towards the foyer? Or the specter smiling at him from afar, who won’t disappear no matter how many spells and hexes he fires at it?</p><p>In the end, it’s all Lucifer can do to draw his youngest sibling close, pride be damned, hushing his cries and enveloping him in black wings to shield him from the world, if only for this moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Not even Beel is someone he can confide in, despite knowing his twin can sense his distress.</p><p>It’s penance, in a way, not letting his family in on what’s happening. Belphegor can tell they’re worried, but taking a page from Lucifer’s book, this is his burden to bear; he’s caused enough trouble already. At best, he can ignore the ghost trying to play mind games with him; at worst, he hides himself away and shuts everyone out, feigning sleep if it’ll get them to leave him alone.</p><p>Beel isn’t as easily fooled, however.</p><p>The edge of the bed dips under his weight as he watches Belphegor curl up under the covers, facing away from him. Beel knows better than to push his twin to open up when he doesn’t want to, but seeing as he won’t even talk to you, he’s running out of ideas. It breaks his heart whenever his brothers are hurting, and every instinct in his body is screaming at him to do something about this.</p><p>“I know you’re awake,” he sighs, rubbing Belphegor’s back gently. “And I know food probably isn’t the answer to whatever’s going on, but… can I give you a hug?”</p><p>It takes almost a full minute for Belphegor to stir, sitting up lazily and opening his arms. Beel engulfs him completely, petting his hair, stroking his back, anything to reassure him that everything will be alright.</p><p>Belphegor leans his head against Beel’s chest and closes his eyes, pretending he can’t feel the weight of a ghostly presence leering at him from over Beel’s shoulder.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Life goes on.</p><p>There are good days when all is well, when the remnants of the other you leave Belphegor in relative peace. He spends his waking moments with the real you, getting caught up in his brothers’ shenanigans, attending classes at RAD.</p><p>Then there are days when the house seems darker than usual, when blank eyes and bloody grins lurk around every corner. They’re a constant reminder of what could have been — of what actually was, in a reality that should no longer exist — and days like these are when Belphegor retreats into his dreams, the one domain he has absolute control over.</p><p>Months pass, and before anyone realizes it, it’s time for you to return to the human realm.</p><p>On one hand, Belphegor is sad to see you go. He half-jokingly suggests that you remain here with him and Beel, living happily ever after together. If not for the rest of his brothers barging into the room for an impromptu slumber-cum-farewell party, he probably wouldn’t have hesitated to demonstrate just how much he loves you.</p><p>On the other hand, a part of him hopes you’ll take your ghost with you, even if your demons can’t follow. Aside from that initial threatening display that had been meant for him, surely it wouldn’t harm the living version of itself?</p><p>As it is, the giddy anticipation that Belphegor feels at the thought of finally being free is tinged with only the slightest amount of guilt.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You keep your D.D.D. on hand like a second phone, but although there’s no rule against staying in touch with your otherworldly family, you take some time to settle back into the rhythm of your old life.</p><p>To your pleasant surprise, it’s Belphegor who contacts you first, mere days after your return. He seems lighter somehow, happier, as though a tremendous weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. His voice still has that lethargic drawl to it, but it’s a familiar comfort that alleviates the ache in your chest. Not even a week and you’re homesick for your boys already.</p><p>The two of you decide on a schedule, and it’s always video calls with him. No matter the time or place, Belphegor demands you show him everything: where you are, what you’re doing, who you’re with. So far, you’ve brought him on a tour of your modest apartment, the nearby park, and the grocery store. You get the sense he’s searching for something, but oddly enough, he appears to be content without finding it.</p><p>Nevertheless, you’re more than happy to humor him if it means getting to talk to him regularly. You’re told that everyone is doing well, but they miss you just as dearly. Knowing that Diavolo had assured you that you’ll always have a place with them in the Devildom, you look forward to the day you can go back and reunite with your beloved demons.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m expecting a call soon, so hopefully I’ll hear it ringing and find it that way.”</p><p>Belphegor wants to kick himself for losing his D.D.D. on a day you’re supposed to check in, but seeing the collective jealousy and indignation practically radiating from his brothers is almost worth the blunder. It’s not often he gets to rub things in their faces, so he’s relishing the moment even as Mammon threatens to wipe the smug look off of him.</p><p>A high-pitched ringtone abruptly silences the bickering demons. There’s a comical pause, and then as one united family, everyone immediately dives in a different direction, lifting tables and flipping cushions, moving shelves and opening drawers, frantically hunting for the source like it’s the last scrap of food in the house.</p><p>Gravitating towards his last known napping spot, Belphegor digs around the sofa, thinking he might have dropped it in the spaces between. His search leads him to peer underneath as well, and there it is: his D.D.D. vibrating amidst dust bunnies. Smiling triumphantly, he kneels down and reaches for it, wondering how in Diavolo’s name it ended up all the way over —</p><p>Something moves in the darkness, nudging the device closer to his fingers. The screen lights up briefly, just long enough to illuminate your face grinning at him sideways, a pale finger pressed to blue lips, before vanishing in a blink of an eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>